


Emory

by Mierke



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke
Summary: Greg sends Josh an e-mail from Emory.





	Emory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).



> Inspired by the prompt "Greg writes someone an email / gets an email from someone".

FROM: Greg Serrano  
TO: "Josh Chan"  
SUBJECT: Emory

Emory is pretty much what I'd always expected it to be, except scarier. I swear this school is bigger than West Covina (okay, so, that's probably not true; still feels that way). People are young and vibrant, and I feel old and a little ridiculous. Classes are great, though. I'm truly learning something here.

\--

FROM: Josh Chan  
TO serrano.greg@emory.edu  
SUBJECT: RE: Emory

Greg, my man! Good to hear from you! Father Brah always says that the best way to work through your fear is to focus on the positives that led you to where you are now, and be grateful for what you've been given. You can do this!

\--

FROM: Josh Chan  
TO "White Josh", "Hector"  
SUBJECT: FW: Emory

Guys, it's Greg!

\--

FROM: Hector & mom  
TO: serrano.greg@emory.edu, “Josh”, “White Josh”  
SUBJECT: RE: FW: Emory

Dude! How's partying life?

\--

FROM: Josh Wilson  
TO: serrano.greg@emory.edu  
SUBJECT: Harvard of the South

Finally made it to the Harvard of the South, that's truly amazing man. Have you tried out some student groups yet? That might help with the feeling out of place. You can't be the only older guy who's going to college. Good to hear from you. Keep us updated!

\--

FROM: Josh Wilson  
TO: Darryl Whitefeather  
SUBJECT: FW: FW: Emory

Hi babe,

I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing, but I know you're good friends with Rebecca, so I don't want to withhold this from you. Greg got in touch with Josh. Do with it what you want.

\--

FROM: Darryl Whitefeather  
TO: Rebecca Bunch  
SUBJECT: FW: FW: FW: Emory

 

Josh sent me this. He thought you'd like to see. Don't I just have the bestest boyfriend?

\--

FROM: Rebecca Bunch  
TO: serrano.greg@emory.edu  
SUBJECT: Goizueta Business School

Did you know one of the Goizueta Business School alumni actually used to be prime minister of Georgia? How cool is that, the prime minister of the country Georgia used to study in the state Georgia.  
For the record, if you were to run for president, I'd totally vote for you.

\--

FROM: Greg Serrano  
TO: Rebecca Bunch  
SUBJECT: RE: Goizueta Business School

DRAFT

When I graduate, I'll snatch you up and we'll tour the country to gather votes. We'll run the world together.

\--

FROM: Greg Serrano  
TO: Rebecca Bunch  
SUBJECT: RE: Goizueta Business School

Lado Gurgenidze is now my idol. Thank you for the vote of confidence.


End file.
